Destination:Cancun
by shawishot
Summary: Shaw and Root get a number and she's in Cancun for spring break. Finch sends those two down and things heat up- in more ways than one. Seriously fluffy and smutty, didnt feel like angst this time :)
1. Chapter 1

Fluffy and smutty all rolled up in one. Flying today and saw a flight leaving for Cancun, and this story popped into my head. :P

Im not too familiar with the ratings system here- I think this tale is pretty much T for the most part until the final chapter—that one's M for sure. But gonna rate the whole thing as M just to play it safe. 

"I have a new number" said Finch in the subway. Shaw looked in his direction, eager for something to do. "This number, you may help with, Miss Shaw, as apparently she has gone on an international trip to Mexico and Samaritan has yet to infiltrate Mexico due to their lack of cameras and overall technology."

Shaw pumped her fist in the air. "When do I leave?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait for Ms. Groves before I can arrange transportation."

Shaw scowled and walked over to Finch's computer, where Finch was typing. "Why does Root have to go with me? Can't I do it alone?"

"Afraid not, Ms. Shaw. You're undercover, after all, and for international jobs I prefer to send a two-person team. Mr. Reese does not have enough 'vacation days' from his detective job yet and Mr. Fusco would not appreciate being away from his boy too long. So that leaves me or Ms. Groves. I rather believe you would prefer Ms. Groves' company over mine."

Shaw didn't have anything to say to that comment, so she remained silent. Ugh… Mexico with Root? She'd have a field day with that.

"Where in Mexico, anyway?"

"Our number is in college and its nearly spring break, so I'm afraid it's Cancun."

Shaw had been pre-med in college and never had the opportunity to experience an international spring break, so she was intrigued. "Cancun? Well, that should be okay. A lot of people there now, though."

"Yes, Miss Shaw. Cancun is one of the premier destinations for college students during spring break. I'm afraid that things may get rather raucous."

Shaw grinned "Just my thing. "

"So I take it you will be fine working with Ms. Groves on this case."

Shaw's smile immediately disappeared and she growled "No. But I'll make do."

Shaw turned around and went to her sleeping area to start packing. Bear whined when he saw Shaw's suitcase, and Shaw knelt down to pet Bear. "Bear, don't worry. Finch and his helper monkey Reese will take good care of them. I'll leave you some treats too. Watch my bed until I'm back" cooed Shaw. Finch heard them and wondered how Ms. Shaw could be so outwardly caring towards a dog and such the opposite towards humans. Perhaps furry mammals that could not talk back were safe to Shaw.

"Cancun?!" Root's smile widened as She told Root her destination… and with Sameen, no less. The Machine's information had definitely made Root's day. Sun, sand, shots… and Sameen. Maybe it would become 'Cancum' Root giggled to herself. _I believe that is what is considered by humans as 'cheesy'_ whispered the Machine in her ear. Root only continued giggling.

As they boarded the flight to Cancun, Root led the way until she felt Sameen grabbing her elbow. "Root. I sit next to the window" demanded Shaw. Root laid her hand over Shaw's coyly replying "And I sit next to you." Shaw dropped her elbow like it was hot and rolled her eyes. Root said "You set yourself up for that one, Sameen" and walked on, smiling.

As the plane took off, Shaw turned to face Root and asked, "So what's the intel you have from the Machine on our number?"

"Well… her name's Hayden and like her name implies, she's from a well to do family in New York. She attends Brown and majors in feminist studies. Apparently she's a very serious, studious type and she's only going to Cancun for spring break because her roommate coerced her into it. The spring break scene down there doesn't seem to be Hayden's thing."

"Not mine either" Shaw grumbled. "Why, Sameen, how could you say no to sun, sand, and shots?" smiled Root. She wisely left out the fourth 'S'. Shaw turned to face the window and said "I don't like sand in my butt."

Root giggled "You're so silly, Sameen. Sand washes off if you didn't know that!" Shaw only rolled her eyes, reclined the seat, and shut her eyes. Root stared at her wistfully, admiring her beautiful eyelashes and her gaze slid down to Sameen's lips. Oh, those lips she'd _just_ love to crush with her own.

"Stop it, Root" grumbled Shaw. Root's eyes flew back up but Shaw's eyes were still closed. "Stop what, Sameen?" "I know you're staring at me. I can feel it." "So nice to know you have intuition when it comes to me… see we're connected that way" purred Root. Shaw only sighed and turned her face towards the window.

Root took out her laptop. It was going to be a long flight but hey, a long flight with Sameen next to her? She'd take one anytime.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon their arrival, Root and Shaw eyed the heavy crowds of spring breakers. Shaw sighed, "How will we ever find the number?" She glanced at Root and saw that Root had that faraway look in her eyes that meant the Machine was talking to her. Shaw turned to study the crowds and saw to her amusement that some kids were already drinking out of a beer bong. _Couldn't they wait until they arrived at their hotels to start partying?_ wondered Shaw. Maybe most college kids had this kind of behavior hardwired in their DNA. _Well, certainly not mine_, snorted Shaw. Did she regret not partying hard during her college days? It was hard to say, really, as she was always hard up for money from paying the tuition bills herself and she didn't remember feeling envious of her peers during breaks.

"Sameen?" Shaw turned to see Root smirking at her. "Wishing you were draining that beer bong right now?" "No, but I sure could use a beer." Root started walking and Shaw followed her, "Where are we going?"

"Hayden's staying at the Oasis Palace. It's a nicer location than most of the usual haunts for the college students but it'll still be overrun with them. The hotel's full so we're staying at the boutique hotel across the street from the Palace. The Machine will get us those all-inclusive bands so we can stake out the hotel without any hassling from hotel security. And, yes, Sameen, that means all-you-can-eat and all-you-can-drink but no drinking on the job!" giggled Root. Shaw shook her head _I have to listen to this for however long we're here? Better be a quick number._

Sitting at the bar near the pool, Root ordered two virgin daiquiris. Shaw voiced her disgust and Root said, "Now, Sameen. We have to blend in but we also have to keep our wits around us. We can drink later!" with a wink. Shaw sucked on her straw, annoyed, but mostly annoyed with her clothing. When Shaw had made ready to leave their hotel room in her trademark black tank top and pants, Root looked so horrified that Shaw wondered if she had a hole in her pants somewhere. Root said, "No! We need to look like tourists on vacation, and your clothes definitely. Do. Not. Scream vacation!" Root held up one of those touristy wrap skirts called a sarong where you could just tie it around your swimsuit. "No way" sneered Shaw. "Yes way, and you know it, Sameen. And change into your swimsuit also."

Well, guess who won. Shaw felt uncomfortable in those clothes but she had to admit she would have been overheated in her usual outfit and that she would have stood out like a sore thumb. She scanned the crowd for the number… what was her name? Oh yes, Hayden. "There she is" whispered Root. "Where?" Shaw continued looking. "She's the blonde one in the turquoise bikini." Shaw looked where Root was gazing and saw her. She was certainly a beauty and surrounded by a thong of boys clamoring for her attention. She didn't look comfortable and Shaw wondered what her number was up for. Suddenly, Root stood up and slipped off her sarong and walked into the crowd with her drink. Shaw looked after her, confused. _What was Root doing? And her butt sure looked good in that red bikini._

Shaw watched Root mingle with the crowd, chatting up the kids as if there were nothing to it. _What does she say to them anyway?_ wondered Shaw. She watched Root inch closer and closer to the number, Hayden, until she was able to strike up a conversation. Root had a talent with people that she really didn't have, mused Shaw. Growing bored with watching Root make casual talk, Shaw glanced around. She realized that someone was observing Hayden and he didn't seem very friendly. Looking the man up and down, Shaw realized he obviously worked for the hotel in some capacity. Instinct told Shaw that this man was likely connected to the reason Hayden's number had come up. The man turned around and strolled away, forcing Shaw to make a split-second decision. She didn't have time to inform Root she was leaving and why, but Root would be fine by herself. Shaw stood up and followed the man at a discreet distance.

_Damn this outfit _thought Shaw as the man left the hotel grounds. She would look too conscipous following the man in her sarong and swimsuit. The only thing she could do now was go back and confer with Root as to what the next step would be. Returning to the vicitiny, she noticed the crowd Root had been mingling with had mostly dispersed. Annoyed that she had to search for Root, Shaw walked around the pool area and scanned the beach. There! She spotted Root laying on a beach chair, _who could miss that hot body in the red bikini?_ Shaw shook her head _did I really say 'hot body'? Heat must be getting to me._

Root yelped as Shaw dribbled some water on her from the water bottle lying on the ground and her nipples visibly hardened. Shaw felt her throat tighten and spit out, "This isn't a vacation, Root. What are you doing?" Root laid back down with a seductive smirk "Calm down, Shaw. Hayden and her friends decided to take a siesta in their rooms before hitting the nightclubs tonight. Since I couldn't very well follow them back to their rooms, I thought I'd take a little siesta myself. Where did you go off to?"

Shaw told her about the suspicious man she had spotted. Root pursed her lips and said "Well, now that we have a possible perp, we'll know what to keep out a watch for tonight." Root smiled at her and said in a lowered voice, "Sameen… we're going to a _nightclub_. You know what that means." Shaw looked at her quizzically then her eyebrows burrowed in disgust. "God, no, Im not dressing up in some fucking sparkly sequin thing!" Root only threw a smirk her way and said "Why don't you go for a swim? Might cool you off." Shaw thought that actually wasn't a bad thing, the water did look super inviting. She shrugged off her sarong and heard a sigh. "What?" demanded Shaw. "Why do you insist on everything being so utilitarian and black?" Shaw looked down at the sporty two-piece she was wearing. It wasn't sexy or anything, but she could run after a perp in it if she needed to without worrying about her boobs jiggling or popping out. "I'm not here to be your gigilio," snapped Shaw before she ran towards the water, diving in.

The light had turned the golden hue that late afternoons have as Root stood up, brushing the sand off her legs and gathered her things, ready to return to their hotel room to take a shower before staking out the nightclub. Shaw had already left a few minutes earlier, muttering about sand in her butt once again. _So adorable_, Root smiled to herself. Her steps quickened as Root wanted to see if she could fluster Shaw with her presence while she showered as the boutique hotel, being smaller and catering to mostly Mexican guests, was laid out in the typical style: open floor plan including the bathroom/shower (the toilet was private, though). _She was so naughty!_ Laughing to herself, she opened the door to their room.

Mmm. The glass shower walls were steamed up, but Shaw's butt was clearly visible. _I'd sure like to have me a piece of that._ Root briefly considered stripping and trying to see if Shaw would share the shower, but she thought better of that idea. Sighing, Root settled on her bed to wait her turn. She took out a magazine and started reading, but her gaze drifted back to the shower. Shaw's back was still facing her, and Root's eyes roved over her ass. She imagined sliding her hands over that ass, pressing it up against her, grinding against it... _yum_. She heard the water turn off, and dropped all pretense of reading as she lowered her magazine to watch Shaw exit the shower, reaching for a towel.

_My god, she's magnificent_, thought Root. Shaw's hand stopped mid-air as she spotted Root watching her. There was an undeniable look of lust in Root's eyes and she stared challengingly at Shaw. Never one to back away from a challenge, Shaw stared back as she finished reaching for the towel. _Damn it, Root. Well if she wanted a show she'd get one_. She brought the towel to her body and started slowly rubbing herself dry, all the while never breaking eye contact.

Root's throat went dry. She wasn't expecting that response. She had been prepared for Shaw's glare, maybe even a punch. But not for the challenging way Shaw was staring back and _god how she wished she was that towel_.

The towel slid up and down her chest, circling her breasts and down to her legs. Shaw lifted up one leg on a nearby chair and brought the towel slowly down to her nether regions. She had the pleasure of seeing Root's eyes widen and a blush spread to her cheeks. Good. Shaw loved turning the tables back on Root.

As Shaw slowly dried off her lower body, Root felt a deep ache down there. For the first time in ages, she felt an almost uncontrollable urge to slide her hand down there and rub until she had an orgasm. Root closed her eyes and breathed, "Sameen. I'm going to touch myself if you don't stop." Shaw stilled, unsure if she actually heard Root right. She was pretty turned on herself, she didn't think she could walk away if she saw Root begin to touch herself, especially not down there. "Well, don't. That would be creepy" muttered Shaw as she wrapped the towel around herself.

Root opened her eyes and knew Shaw had said that to deflect the charged atmosphere. That had been fucking sexy, the towel play. _Too bad. It'd have been a wild fuck. Soon, Sameen, soon_ promised Root silently. Root stood up to take her turn in the shower. Stripping down nochantly, she smirked as she stepped in the shower. She'd bet her best laptop Shaw was fighting the urge to look but she'd lose the fight. And she was right.

_Fuck_, thought Shaw as she slid on her dress. Her glance slid sidewise to Root naked in the shower. She was still feeling heated from Root's threat to start touching herself. She wondered if Root really would have gone through with it, and after thinking about it, undoubtedly she would have done so. Shaw was beginning to sense that the ending to this trip was inevitable. _After the number is taken care of_.


	3. Chapter 3

Lights were pulsing, the music was pounding, and the dance floor was jam-packed. Shaw shook her head as it was incredibly difficult to keep track of their number and keep an eye out for the suspected perp at the same time. She sipped her beer as she looked down on the floor from her vantage point and her eyes stole elsewhere, searching for Root. She had disappeared earlier, mumbling about checking up on something. Probably the Machine had something to do with it. Unsuccessful in her attempts to locate Root, Shaw returned her gaze to the number. Hayden was downing drink after drink, probably to lose her insecurity, thought Shaw. Why she felt the need to was not clear, as she had looks, popularity, and apparently charisma by the way those around her fawned over her. Shaw wondered if she should get down there to listen in on the conversation flowing around Hayden. Maybe she'd get a better picture of what to expect. But she didn't want to go down there alone, she would look out of place.

"Wanna dance?" breathed a voice next to her ear. Root. Shaw hated how she could almost never catch Root sneaking up on her. Glaring at Root, Shaw muttered "I was thinking we should get down there to listen to stuff, maybe we'd get a better idea of how things are for the number." Root smiled and held out her hand. Shaw brushed by her and Root followed her down to the dance floor, still smiling.

Moving in sync with the music, Shaw slowly made her way within a couple of people's distance from the number. Comfortable with the distance, she scanned the crowd and the bits of conversations happening around her and as she swayed with the music, she felt Root come up from behind her and sway simulatenously with her. Hands slid around to her front and the two bodies danced as one to the music. Slightly annoyed, Shaw whispered "How can you expect me to concentrate on the conversations happening around us if you're doing that?" Root's voice came from behind, "How can you blend in if you don't look like you're dancing with someone?" Shaw knew she had a point and let out a huff.

"Ok, Root, but just remember this is all just an act." Shaw turned around and took Root in a lovers embrace, holding her close while rocking in motion to the song. With their bodies swaying in rhythm with the crowd around them, it was easy to listen inconspicuously. Shaw laid her head against the taller woman's shoulder and it was so easy to lose herself in the smell of Root, the satiny smoothness of her skin. Shaw's hands slowly roamed up and down the small of Root's back and shivered as she felt Root's fingernails hesitantly, lightly rake up Shaw's back. Time and space slowed as Root's body became her world, her center of being. Shaw briefly swam back up to reality as she felt Root's head pull up, and she looked up at Root. Their eyes met and Shaw's heartbeat increased. The connection between their eyes seemed to share a world of things and both women were lost in each other. Root dipped her head slowly, her lips hovering over Shaw's before…

"Hayden! Hayden!" a scream rang out. Both women jerked to attention, Shaw springing forward to see what had happened to their number. Hayden was lying unconscious on the floor. Shaw elbowed through the people that were beginning to cluster around her, saying "I'm a doctor! Pull back!" Shaw knelt besides Hayden, feeling for a pulse. It was weak but the pulse was there. Shaw tried to figure out what had happened to Hayden. Had something been slipped in one of her many drinks? Root joined Shaw on the floor, murmuring "She says it is 94.855% likely GHB was slipped in her drink." "Shit" said Shaw. "You, are you her roommate?" was directed towards the panicked young lady looking down at Hayden and gasping. "Y-yeah, she's my roommate. I don't know what happened to her!" Shaw said directly, "Calm down. You're not doing anybody any favors by panicking. I'm Dr. Black and this young lady is showing signs of ingesting GHB." At the blank expression on the roommate's face, Shaw sighed and said "You know, roofies". The roommate's eyes went wide and she gasped. "I bet it was that Mexican guy who kept bringing her free drinks!" she blurted, the other two girls with her nodding in agreement.

"What Mexican guy?" Shaw asked. "I don't know… he just showed up and hung around Hayden. You know, she attracts all kinds of guys so we didn't really think anything of it." Shaw looked around and asked, "Do you see him here in the crowd? Don't make it obvious!" but she was too late as the young ladies eagerly stuck out their necks and scanned the crowd. Shaw inwardly groaned; if he was a smart guy, he'd be long gone by now.

Hayden opened her eyes and a ceiling came into focus. Immediately came shrieks of "You're awake!" and Hayden winced. That voice belonged to her roommate, Leah-Ann and it was making her head hurt. "What happened?" Leah-Ann's face came into view "Oh, let Dr. Black tell you!"

Dr. Black? Hayden struggled to sit up and took her first look at this Dr. Black. She didn't look like a doctor in her slinky sequined black dress, but whoa, she sure was intense. "Dr. Black?" "I suspect you've ingested GHB, or rather, roofies as its more commonly known as."

Hayden gasped. Who would do that to her?! She looked at Leah-Ann, stunned. Leah-Ann chimed, "Bet it was that Mexican guy!" Hayden looked at her for a second and cried, "No, it can't be!" The room went quiet with that denial. "Why?" snapped Dr. Black. _Whoa, nice bedside manner_ thought Hayden. "Because… just because we had a connection and Luis' so nice. It couldn't have been him."

"But he was bringing you drinks all night long!" shrilled Leah-Ann. "I know, but it wasn't him, okay?" Hayden stood up unsteadily and said, "I need to pee."

While Leah-Ann escorted Hayden to the bathroom, Shaw looked at Root. "What do you think?" Root pursed her lips and went, "Hmm. The whole thing's fishy. There must be something more to it."

"I'm going to see if I can find out his last name and maybe you can have the Machine find more information on this guy so I can run a stakeout on him." Root nodded in agreement.

"While you're playing doctor, Dr. _Black_, I'm going to check outside and see if the coast's clear. If it was actually this guy, he might be hanging around or something."

"Well, Dr. Black's better than Dr. Sequin" retorted Shaw. The sound of Root's soft laughter as she left stayed with Shaw longer than she would have liked.

Shaw left Haydee and Leah-Ann's room after extracting a promise that they both would remain inside until the morning. She had also gotten Luis' last name, which was Allende. She'd find Root and ask her to watch the girls' room while Shaw went to find Luis and figure out what the hell was going on.

She stepped out of the elevator into the empty poolside bar space and scanned the area for Root. Odd. Root should be here. Shaw's inner gut told her something was wrong. She strode around the area, looking for any sign of Root. Finding nothing, Shaw stood surveying the area once again. The bar. She hadn't checked behind that. A look behind the bar revealed Root lying face-down on the floor, blood coming from her head. Shaw, concerned, jumped over the bar and crouched near Root's neck, checking her pulse. It was slow but steady, which meant she had just been knocked senseless. Hoping there was no concussion, Shaw examined the site of the wound and concluded Root wouldn't even need stitches. Head wounds were notorious bleeders, even the smallest cut could bleed like the fucking dickens.

"Root." Shaw gently shook her shoulder. Root murmured and moved slightly. "Wake up." Root slowly opened one eye and grimaced. "I've a fuck of a headache. Some little shit crept up behind me and knocked me a good one." She sat up gingerly and Shaw found some ice from the bar area for Root to hold against her aching head.

"Luis Allende."

Root held the ice against her head, hearing the venomous intensity in Shaw's voice. "Don't kill him, Sameen."

"He's a fucker. Roofing Hayden, clubbing you," growled Shaw.

"We don't know that quite yet. I didn't see who did it. Lets not jump to conclusions until you can talk to him."

Root's eyes glazed over as her attention shifted to whatever the fuck the Machine was saying. Shaw considered her options. She couldn't do guns, would attract too much attention down here in this fucking party zone. A knife would do, but that would require that she get into closer range than she usually liked. _Hmm. Maybe Root brought her Taser along_, and that thought brought a slight quirk to Shaw's mouth.

"Hmm, Sameen, what's got you all giddy?" teased Root.

"Got your Taser?"

"My, my, Sameen. Didn't we agree to wait until after the number was taken care of?"

"Got no guns, so need the Taser for that" Shaw said, scowling. "Will you be fine watching over the two girls?" Root looked up from her seated position on the floor and muttered, "He got the jump on me. That won't happen again." Shaw looked at her and pointed out "But you don't have a weapon to protect yourself with."

Root's mouth curved into that damnable smirk and she said "Why, Sameen, a proper girl's _never_ without a weapon" and slowly drew up her dress, leaving Shaw slightly breathless, until a knife strapped to a garter belt on her thigh came into view.

_Hot girl with a knife on her thigh. Damn._

Shaw said tonelessly, "Okay. I'll keep you posted via ear-com" and turned &amp; walked off in the night. Root watched her disappear in the darkness and just as she thought Shaw was gone, a voice yelled out of the blackness "And I _never_ agreed to doing anything with you once this number's done with!"

Root smirked and then her smile went soft. Ah, Sameen.

Her ear-com beeped and "Give me the fucking perp's fucking location, Root" blared into her ear. She thought it prudent not to push Shaw any more this evening. "You'll find him at the Frisco Bar, downtown. And the Taser's in my bag over in our room."


	4. Chapter 4

Having changed into her usual black utilitarian outfit –_oh_, _like coming home_—Shaw retrieved Root's Taser from her bag and tucked it in one of her cargo pockets. She slipped out of the hotel and debated whether to take the city bus or a taxi downtown. _Taxi. Faster._ She stepped forward on the street to hail one.

The taxi pulled up to the Frisco Bar, and Shaw stared at it. It was obviously a local watering hole, and she'd look out of place with her clothes. _Bloody hell._ Root's imaginary voice mocked her "_See, Sameen, you need to conform to society's idea of clothing sometimes."_ Shaw looked around and spotted a nearby plaza that was well lighted and still had people milling around. Perfect. She found a cart that sold clothes, but they were all dresses. Shaw inwardly groaned as she selected a flowery Mexican sundress and the old woman nodded her approval as she rang up the purchase. Shaw grouchily grabbed the dress and sandals from the old woman and stalked off to find a dark alley to change.

The door to the bar opened, and Shaw scanned the room looking for a place to sit and take stock of her surroundings. Perfect. There was an open seat at the bar and she sashayed up. _"Tecate, por favor." "Certainamente, senorita,"_ replied the bartender, pushing a ice-cold Tecate in front of Shaw. Shaw tilted her head back and took a hearty swig. _That fucking hit the spot._

Setting the beer bottle back onto the counter, Shaw looked around. There were all sizes and shapes of Mexican gentlemen here, from the construction laborers to the service industry guys. Scanning the men's (and occasional woman's) faces, Shaw wondered if this bar was a dead end. Suddenly, the door leading to the _banos_ opened and out came Luis Allende. Shaw narrowed her eyes at the perp. He was fucking going to get his due.

As Luis drew nearer to where Shaw was sitting, she noticed something off about his walk. Suspicion warring with anger, she held herself back as he passed her. _What_? Luis was sporting strange bruises and she'd wager that under his clothes were more. Eyebrows drawn in puzzlement, Shaw sat back and took stock of the situation. Root didn't even have a chance when this guy struck at her, and Hayden was just a victim, so it couldn't have been her. _What the hell was going on?_

As she nursed her beer, watching Luis down three to her one, her unease grew. Luis' demeanor was one of a sad, maybe broken, man. He certainly didn't look like he had just roofied an American in hopes of getting into her drawers nor gone so low as to hit a "defenseless" –_ha_!- girl from behind. Hayden was right. It wasn't him. If not Luis, then who?

Shaw decided there and then to follow Luis to whatever shithole he slept at. Should she stalk him or do it the easy way? _The easy way._

They left hand in hand, laughing. Luis stumbled a bit as he was feeling the effects of five beers. Shaw played along, giggling at him –_I never giggle_—and looking up at him with an adoring smile. Luis smiled down at her and held her hand as they wandered the dimly lit streets towards his home. As they neared, though, Luis suddenly stopped. "I am sorry, sweet _senorita_, but this cannot be." Shaw, puzzled, replied _"Por que?"_ "My sister… she is not in the best of health," Luis said nervously. Shaw pouted and said "We could sneak past your sister, couldn't we?" Luis's face was serious as he looked down at Shaw and mumbled, "She is sick in the soul. I would not risk your face, _mi bella_, for my sister to claw and ruin."

_Sister_? Shaw persisted, "Has she done harm to others before?" Luis' eyes held a world of sadness as he quietly mouthed "yes". Shaw looked up at him, at a momentary loss for words, when she noticed a face in the window of Luis' house peering out at them. She barely had time to register the face when the same face came running out of the front door, shrieking like a banshee. Luis whirled around, dismay on his face. "Nada, Maria! Nada! She is my amiga! Do not harm her!"

Maria fell on him, shrieking and pounding him with her fists. Shaw stood there, dumbstruck. The look of rage on Maria's face was… she was truly too far gone for help. She was insane. Luis held his arms over his face, waiting for Maria to pummel away her rage; better him than the beautiful _senorita_ whose smile had captivated him for the evening. Shaw then realized that Root's Taser was hidden beneath her dress and she reached for it. Circling slowly behind Maria, she activated the Taser and shocked Maria with it. Maria fell to the ground, rage still convulsing her features. Then she was still.

Luis gaped at her. "_Senorita_… how do you come to have that with you?" "Let's just say I walk in not-so-nice areas upon occasion". Both of them looked down at the slack-jawed Maria, and Shaw broke the silence "I… you know, I have some doctor experience. Your sister… she needs help." "Don't you think I know it? There's nothing out here for her. And I can't get her into the States much less pay for her treatment" Luis said angrily.

Shaw was left unsure what to do. Maria obviously had been following Luis' movements all evening and was the one that fed roofies to Hayden and struck Root from behind. Ordinarily, she'd feel no guilt by kneecapping the perp, but Maria's situation was different.

"Luis… Maria hurt Hayden."

Luis stared at her in shock. "No, that's not possible. How…" Shaw knelt down next to Maria and examined her pockets. She drew out a bottle, that upon opening, showed GHB. "I'm afraid so. Hayden was drugged and she passed out on the dance floor." Luis turned, hands on his heads and obviously distressed. "Why did you leave the dance floor? Everybody thought you'd done it because you brought her drinks all night."

"I left because… Maria found me in the _bano_ and attacked me. That's why…" he indicated the bruises on his face and elsewhere. "You're right. Maria obviously slipped this… drug… in one of the drinks I brought Hayden. Is she all right?"

Shaw nodded and Luis heaved a sigh of relief. Shaw thought about it and made a proposal that Luis couldn't turn down.

"They're not _virgin_ this time," smirked Root as she brought over two strawberry daiquiris to where Shaw was lounging. Shaw rolled her eyes as she took a sip. "What did Finch say about our travel arrangements?"

"Oh, Harold said that he couldn't get us back to New York until after the weekend since the flights are all filled up with the spring breakers returning home. He also got us a room here at this hotel so we could enjoy the beach… among other things." Root waggled her eyebrows and Shaw's eyes narrowed. "So you're saying we're stuck here for another two days?" "Yes, dear" purred Root.

Shaw sighed and looked around. Maybe some downtime wouldn't be so bad. Her gaze settled on the crowd of college kids in the pool and found Hayden among them. Earlier this morning, when Shaw had explained to Hayden what was going on with Luis' sister, Hayden was so relieved that her instincts were right about Luis not being the perp. Shaw wondered if Luis would come see Hayden before she returned home. At least Luis' sister would receive treatment at a Houston facility, paid for courtesy of Finch. She shook her head, wondering why she cared- she really didn't. Number was safe, her job was done, and that's that.

Shaw was starting to feel the effects of the heat, and when she heard a _splash!_, she turned her head to find Root in the pool, gliding sleeky through the water. _That's a good idea_ and Shaw got up to join Root in the pool. Root swam towards the throng of college kids and as she slowed in order not to hit anyone, she heard a yell "Hey Grandma! Whatcha doing here?" Root's mouth dropped open in a 'O' of surprise… definitely not expecting to be called a grandma of all things. Even worse, she could hear Shaw sniggering behind her back. Root turned her head to locate the heckler and the heckler was laughing with his college buddies. _If I can find out what your name is, you're so dead_ thought Root threateningly. As the heckler continued to laugh his asshole laugh, Root opened her mouth, prepared to say something scathing in return until she heard "Well, she may be a grandma to you, but let me tell you one thing—she's a _fucking hot_ grandma which is more than you could say for yourself." Root looked to her left, startled, and Shaw was glaring at the heckler with her patented Shaw stare which effectively quieted the heckler. Shaw then looked at Root and spit out "Let's get out of here." Root couldn't stop smiling as she followed Shaw out of the pool and towards the elevator.

Dripping wet, they rode the elevator in silence until "Thank you" came from Root. Shaw looked at her and replied "I meant what I said." Root's breath caught and their eyes locked. Shaw groaned and jammed Root up against the wall. "If we do this… this stays in Cancun. No mention of Cancun _ever_. Do you understand?" Root smiled and murmured "Fine. Your rules, Sameen. But if you break your own rules, all bets are off." Shaw's eyebrows furrowed as she considered that but as her gaze dropped to Root's lips, all rational thought flew out the window and their lips met furiously.

They somehow managed to make it from the elevator to their room, and Shaw pushed Root down on the bed. She took in the delicious sight of Root, uncertainity showing on her face, her rapid breathing heaving her chest up and down, the nipples visibly erect under that damn red bikini. Shaw felt a rush of lust unfurling in her belly now that this was really going to happen.

Shaw remained where she was, eyes roving over Root's body. She reached behind her back to unclip her sport bikini top, the one Root found so ugly. Root watched as the top slipped free and the curves of Shaw's breasts were revealed. She felt her excitement building with the combination of Shaw unveiling herself and maintaining the charged eye contact between them. Shaw started touching herself, gently circling her nipples and tweaking them until they angrily stood out. Root felt the heat build up in her belly and moaned. "Sameen… touch me." "No." Root looked at Shaw, startled. "You said you'd touch yourself if I didn't stop." Shaw's eyes were now heavy lidded as she continued fondling her breasts.

Root's hand rose up and slid straight to her pussy. She made light circles over the crotch of the red bikini, then allowed her hand to slide inside and her fingers danced over her clit. Root parted her legs slightly to allow herself better access, and let a moan slip out.

"Take off your bottom."

"No. You want it gone, you take it off yourself." gasped out Root as her hand made faster and faster circles. God, seeing Sameen look at her like that, with lust, was a real turn-on.

Shaw hissed and Root felt the bed sag as Shaw knelt on the bed. She felt her bottom slip off and her gaze followed it as Shaw threw it across the room. Shaw was now kneeling between her legs and Root's fingers were now teasing the slick entrance to her cunt. As Shaw watched, her own hand slipped down to her bottom and under it. Root moaned at the sight of Shaw fingering herself in tune to Root's motions. She so wanted that bottom gone and voiced her demand. "Come get it." Root growled and came up so fast she was able to flip Shaw onto the bottom before Shaw realized what was happening. Straddling Shaw, Root breathed "You're such a bad girl. I'm going to punish you now."

Shaw's hands came up to grab Root's breasts, still hidden beneath her bikini. Shaw slipped down the top so Root's breasts swayed free and Root could barely contain the moan that threatened to slip out as Shaw's hands toyed with her. Every electrifying pinch and roll seemed to travel directly down to her belly and Root started rolling her hips, grinding against Shaw. Damn. Her bottom was still in the way and Root lowered her head, trailing her lips across Shaw's abdomen until it hit the edge of Shaw's bikini bottom. Taking it in her teeth, Root dragged it down until it slipped off Shaw's hips. _Such beautiful curls_, thought Root as her mouth descended down into them. Shaw's hips bucked as Root took her clit into her mouth and alternated licking and sucking. Root slid a finger up and down Shaw's now very slippery slit until she found the entrance. Making teasing circles around the entrance, but refusing to slide it in entirely, she heard Shaw let out a groan of frustration. "Didn't I say you were a bad girl? See what happens when you don't listen."

"Root…" pleaded Shaw. She needed that finger in her right now.

Root smiled teasingly, as her finger continued to tease the entrance and then pressed her thumb against Shaw's clit. "God, Root. Now!" Root's resolve broke at the sound of Shaw's desire-fueled voice and she plunged her finger inside, thrusting as hard as she could. Shaw writhed under her and Root added a second finger. Root then positioned herself against her two fingers that were driving in and out, and began a fucking motion. She watched lustily as her hips drove her fingers in and out of Sameen, and the sight of her legs writhing and bucking drove Root closer to the edge. She could see that Sameen was close, too, and so she slid her fingers out and lifted one leg over Shaw's so their pussies ground together. Root was lost in the grinding motion, trying to finish, when she felt Sameen's hand slide in between them and start to stimulate her clit. Root gasped and felt everything that had built up start to come together, and her orgasm was blinding. She heard Shaw grunt as she came at the same time.

Laying on top of Shaw, still breathing hard, Root lifted her head and looked directly into Shaw's eyes. They were still heavy-lidded and sensual. "See… told you we'd be good together" said Root in a self-satisfied voice. "Wanna try the shower next?" Shaw's mouth curved into a half-smile.

The plane landed at LaGuardia, and Root and Shaw were picked up by Fusco as to avoid the cameras under Samartian's domain.

"You ladies have a good time?" snickered Fusco.

Shaw shrugged. "It was okay." She glanced at Root who smiled wryly. "But Grandma over there apparently enjoyed herself." And Shaw couldn't help herself, she snickered a bit. Fusco gave them a puzzled look in the rearview mirror and knew it was some sort of inside joke he'd never understand.

Shaw glanced at Root as the car pulled away. Root had that damn smirk on, and Shaw knew that spelled trouble. "Spill it, Root. What's that smirk for?"

"You broke the rules, Sameen." Root's smirk grew wider, transforming into a full-blown grin. Root leaned over and whispered, "Isn't 'Grandma' part of the weekend-not-to-be-mentioned?"

_Oh shit._

Shaw shook her head and closed her eyes, leaning her head back on the headrest.

Root looked out the window, smiling. _Cancum, indeed._


End file.
